


A Taste of Home

by Valitiel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Probably meaningless sex, does this count as dub con?, or slightly meaningful?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valitiel/pseuds/Valitiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The institute did a poor job of being a home away from home. Shen and Yasuo take things into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Home

Ionia was a ways away from where the champions of the league resided. Though the council supplied everyone with more than enough food Yasuo seldom enjoyed what was brought. The taste wasn’t the same after the travel they took to get to the institute. The pastries were dry by the time they arrived from Ionia and preserves sour with seasonings.

The Ionian took another bite of the red bean filled cake, grimacing at the slight staleness. Putting the half eaten cake down onto the wax-paper, Yasuo gave up on eating and searched through his shelves for his liquor flask to drown out the taste.

He stepped out of his home that was in the block that the institute assigned him. The wind blew softly outside as he took a large swig of alcohol. The wind blew some of the straw off of the roof, but Yasuo paid it no mind as he prepared to settle on the porch. He heard a slight thumping just over his fencing – a familiar sound that he hadn’t heard since he joined the league. A pestle? Who in the world has the time to cook in the institute? Yasuo thought.

He approached the fence to see who was making the repetitive thumping.

“Shen?” Yasuo questioned. Though it was altogether not a surprise, as champions with similar homelands were placed together in living enclosures to save building cost he had not expected the masked man to be the one squatting on top of an over turned bucket with a large pestle, making what seemed to be red bean paste.

“Do you know anyone else with a mask in this vicinity Yasuo, or have you already reached a state of impaired judgement by drink?” Shen paused his thumping for a moment, before continuing.

With a huff Yasuo approached Shen. He truly hated ninjas. “No, I simply expected someone else. I had not heard someone making fresh paste in a very long time.” He didn’t really know why he felt the need to explain himself. Perhaps the liquor was already loosening his tongue, however Yasuo doubted that; he COULD hold his liquor.

Shen nodded, ignoring the other man for a moment. “Are you going to continue standing there?” He glared at the taller man whose presence was persistent in causing a tingle of caution to appear in Shen’s peripheral. “Are there no other things for you to do? The straw on your home is nearly completely blown away. Perhaps you should chase those.”

Yasuo looked away and then sat down to make his insistence on staying clear. “Have you tried the bean paste cakes that the council supplies us with?” He asked casually. He readjusted the sword on his waist to rest less awkwardly on the ground so that he could watch Shen work. Perhaps discomfort would convince the ninja to share.

“No. I have not. I always make my own. The practice does well for discipline.” Shen frowned as he put down the pestle and collected his paste. “Though if you would like some then you are welcome to have some.”

Yasuo looked up at the masked man, unable to see the man’s intentions.

“For a price I assume.” Yasuo concluded.

“Of course.” Shen powdered his work surface with rice flour. “Nothing comes without hard work… Sacrifice.”

Yasuo already knew where the conversation was going to go, though he didn’t think Shen was that sort of person. The members of the league lived comfortably, only able to offer their bodies or their service. Yasuo highly doubted Shen needed more gold, wished for a service that he could do himself with as much efficiency as Yasuo himself. Thus only one option remained.

“I see.” Yasuo wondered for a moment if a taste of one of his favourite foods was worth the trouble.

Shen smirked. “Or you I could simply eat them all myself, after all I am doing all of the work.”

Yasuo grunted, he really hated ninjas. Damn them and their masks, their shadows and their apparent ability to make traditional foods. Wordlessly Yasuo slid to sit on his knees and shrugged off his armour. His heavy shoulder plate clattered on the ground; a sharp contrast to the cloth that seemed to tip-toe beside it.

Shen smirked and undid the sash of his shozoko. “Very well. You have made a good choice.”  Shen abandoned the materials and knelt down in front of Yasuo who methodically was removing his armour. Shen took Yasuo’s wrists and stopped him from further doing so. “We shall do this on my terms.”

Shen removed the ropes that kept the samurai’s loose pants up and used them to bind his wrists behind his back. Yasuo struggled slightly – perhaps just in a natural opposition to being tied up. Shen frowned and pushed the man down, straddling him. He bent down to bite at the man’s bared body. “You really did not have to spend the time to strip. You wear so little already.” Shen blew on the bite marks, trailing his tongue over small teeth marks. “One would think it was your intention to get this sort of treatment from others.” The wind did not bother Yasuo as much as the tickle of soft fabric against the bites, which made his muscles tense with unease.

“You will not take the mask off?” Yasuo inquired, his breath a little shakey.

Shen bit particularly hard just above the collar bone in response. “Why would I? Is it bothering you?”

“It’s easier to do this with less clothing.” Yasuo frowned as he felt his body warm – clearly wanting more (he would attribute the reaction to any warm thing sitting on his waist).

“Sex is also generally easier if your partner is better engaged, but I usually make do.” Shen trailed lower to Yasuo’s nipples, then abdomen and then soft cock. He smiled when it jumped slightly as if alarmed by the brush of cloth. “But it does not seem like we will be having that problem.” He spread Yasuo’s legs apart and rubbed his thighs with one hand as he pushed up the bottom of his mask with the other.

Shen grazed Yasuo’s navel with his teeth, happy with the light gasp it elicited before he moved down to the man’s cock. He blew on it first before taking it into his mouth and gently suckling. Yasuo moaned and pulled his wrists against the rope, unhappy with the fact that he couldn’t tear the mask off of Shen and force his head lower. Instead he tensed to show his discomfort as he grew harder with Shen’s attention.

Shen pulled off of Yasuo and stilled him with a firm hand on his belly. He chided his movements before continuing.

Shen took slid his hands into his own pants to stroke himself to hardness as he kept Yasuo pre-occupied and pliant – not really ever doing enough to bring true pleasure. He waited until Yasuo was more vocal with his demands, looser with his body before proceeding with his next step.

Shen got up for a moment reaching to his neat pile of things for oil to slick his fingers with before circling them around Yasuo’s entrance. “Not to be controlling, but relax more. I’ve been good enough to you to make this pleasurable…” Though he really just wanted to hear Yasuo pant like an animal in heat. “and comfortable for you.” He pushed his finger slowly into Yasuo’s hole wiggling slightly to loosen the sensitive muscles. “Do not undo all that work by tensing.” He slowly drew his fingers out along with a sharp exhale from Yasuo before plunging it back in.

Yasuo tried to remain lax, though it proved to be more difficult than remaining tense when his cock begged to be touched and there was an intrusion in his body. He focused on his breaths in attempt to make the process faster, it helped until Shen had pushed in a second finger.

Shen twisted his fingers and pushed in with more force, both exploring and loosening the samurai’s body. He soaked in the sight of the other man panting and shaking in effort to keep relaxed. Shen was impatient to see Yasuo impaled on his cock, cheeks red from need.  Shen withdrew his hand and prepared himself to enter. Though two fingers were not going to be enough for Yasuo to feel no pain from Shen, he figured that a little pain would do well if sex was a form of payment. After all no payment can be painless.

Shen pushed in and Yasuo groaned in pain. He tossed his head lightly and bit his lip as he tried to force himself to relax. His hair began to fall out of the tight pony tail that it normally remained in. “Shen—Fuck. You could not have warned me?” There was a sharp pain that slowly dulled into a burn before Shen began moving.  Shen grunted as he pushed in and out of Yasuo’s warm body and shifted angles searching for the man’s prostate. He smiled, a cocky gesture visible now that the mask was not in the way when Yasuo made a cry of surprise. Yasuo’s cock jumped and dribbled pre-cum in response to the blunt head of Shen’s cock rubbing against his insides. “S-Shen again.” Yasuo demanded with some urgency.

Shen ground his hips, earning a pained groan from the samurai. “Who is getting payment here Yasuo. Do not make demands or I will leave you here waiting until the cakes are done.” He hefted Yasuo to lie on his stomach as he thrust in deeper. “Perhaps I would just leave you here with your hands bound and your flute pushed against your insides until the next morning, but then it would spare me no enjoyment.” Shen pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in quickly.

He bent over and bit the crook of Yasuo’s neck harshly. “For I too hunger for a taste of home sometimes.” He quickened his pace, and gripped Yasuo’s erection in his hand, tightly at first as if demonstrating that he would indeed, leave Yasuo without release and then gliding upwards to the head to collect pre-cum and then back down.

Shen was nearly at completion and Yasuo could feel it in the way that Shen faltered with every other thrust. He stilled, Yasuo felt the other man smile on the crook of his neck. “It is your work to do. I am almost there. Get me off.” Yasuo bit back the need for a retort before Shen adjusted the both of them without breaking contact. Yasuo now straddled Shen, his hands tied behind his back and sitting on Shen’s dick. “Go on.” Shen encouraged.

Yasuo blushed “Fuck you, you pervert.”

Shen only shifted his pelvis making Yasuo tense as he brushed his prostate slightly. “Yes, that is the intention. Now we are both very close and I am tired of doing all of the work.”

Yasuo shifted onto his knees and began to bounce up and down on Shen, moaning when Shen bottomed out and gasping when he rose to a feeling of emptiness. His cock was flushed hot and heavy on his stomach and bobbed as he moved, slightly dripping and making a mess on both their stomachs. Yasuo had no doubt that Shen would make him clean that later, or perhaps Shen would do so himself.

Yasuo clenched himself around Shen, ground down until Shen’s hips rose up off the ground and began to reciprocate willingly or not closing to climax. Yasuo, unable to get to any faster speed without his hands to stabilize himself rode Shen the best he could until he felt a warm liquid coat his insides and Shen’s cock twitching against his prostate. Yasuo himself hadn’t come yet. “Shen, please. I have listened have I not?”

Shen seemed to pause in thought, or was coming down from a post orgasmic feeling. Yasuo could feel the cock inside him soften slightly. “Fine.” Shen spat in his hand and rubbed Yasuo’s length, thumb circling the head and then down the shaft. He felt Yasuo’s uneven contractions on his semi-soft dick, and groaned at the hyper sensitivity. Shen thumbed the slit and then Yasuo was gone. Both of them moaned, Yasuo from his long awaited orgasm and Shen from the overwhelming tightness milking his cock. They lay on the ground for a moment. The breeze was cool on their skin, but neither was bothered by it – Shen, still mostly dressed and Yasuo simply used to the feeling.

Shen undid the rope keeping Yasuo’s arms together allowing the man to push himself up and roll off Shen. “Will I have fresh cakes tomorrow?” Yasuo asked, his mind clearing of lust and going back to what he had come for.

“You can have cakes every month if we consider this a monthly arrangement.” Shen redid the sash of his clothing, as his body cooled.

Yasuo did not respond. Instead he closed his eyes to rest himself from the feeling of emptiness and to ignore the cum trickling out of him. He would consider next month. After all, it may as well be for the best if both he and Shen longed for a taste of Ionia.

**Author's Note:**

> No notes really. I'm just a horrible person.


End file.
